inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Utsunomiya Toramaru
Toramaru Utsunomiya was chosen to join the Inazuma Japan the national team for Japan. He also (during training camp) always requested to go home early since he is helping his mother with the deliveries and with their restaurant. Appearance Toramaru has spiky, black hair and eyebrows with blue eyes that match his features. His costume his same as the others, a blue shirt with a white strip on his shoulders and a red patch below his collar and a thunder sign on his left side of his shirt with a white pank which has blue strips on it. Though his jacket in the game when he first met everyone is different. Personality Toramaru is a shy boy. But though he may be shy, he is very strong and he has an unmistakably huge amount of potential in becoming the best of Japan. At the same time, he is a very helpful and concerned boy when it comes to helping his mother and even insists in running the restaurant himself. He does not to call her until the customers in the restaurant until it becomes rowdy. He also greatly admires Gouenji and even goals to out do Gouenji someday ever since the time they told him not to hold back in his plays. After that, the respect that he had for Gouenji and the others had grown profusely not only as seniors but also as friends.He does a combination technique with Gouenji called Tiger Storm and another combination technique with both Gouenji and Hiroto called Grand Fire. Plot Overview At the start of the seaon, He followed Endou because he didn't know where to go because he was also one of the person as Japan's representative. He mostly goes home very early. His past was finally revealed against when they fought against England. Toramaru is an Elementary School student and the best soccer player in his district. Because of his young age, he is exempt from joining the Football Frontier and playing professionally, but later is brought in by Coach Hibiki to join Japan's national team, "Inazuma Japan". During the day, Toramaru helps part time at his sickly mother's restaurant, making deliveries all day long that cut into his Soccer practice. Toramaru also had no data in the FF (Football Frontier) because he is only in 6th Grade Elementary school but he is allowed to play in the FFI (Football Frontier International) due to the fact that it takes different cultures of countries into consideration thus, those who are 15 and younger are allowed to play. He was afraid that if we always score goal his teammates will not be his friends so when he reach the goal post he sent the ball to someone else to goal. But he is convinced by Goenji and rest of team. Later, he becomes a valuable player for Endou and his friends. He especially looks up to Gouenji, and eventually Tobitaka, as role models. Then in some episodes he was given a mail that contains about something very important about his mother, then after he was greatly angry and not talking to anybody but because of Tobitaka, he was able to get over it, after the episode he learned RC shoot. In the movie, he joins the Raimon Team to help fight against Team Ogre along with Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki and Hiroto. Hissatsu Individual *'SH Tiger Drive' (タイガ ドライブ) *'SH Gladius Arch' (グラディウス アルチ) *'SH RC Shoot' (RC シュート) Combination *'SH Tiger Storm' (タイガ ストーム) with Gōenji *'SH Grand Fire' (グランド ファイア) with Gōenji and Hiroto Trivia *Rie Kugimya (Toramaru's Seiyuu) has also voiced Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist), Nagi Sanzenin(Hayate no Gotoku), Kagura (Gin Tama), Louise (Zero no Tsukaima), Hotaru (Gakuen Alice), Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto), Sakurai Yua (Shugo Chara! Doki!), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), and Liechtensein (Hetalia: World Series). *"Tora" in japanese means Tiger. *When he first appeared at Inazuma Japan, his outfit is different from the game. Category:Characters Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Forwards